The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a level crossing for railroads of the type incorporating inner plates arranged between the rails and forming a part of the path of travel or track, and outer plates arranged between the rails and the road body, said outer plates being supported at one side at the rails and at the other side at a profiled or shaped closure of the road body. The invention further pertains to a novel method of fabricating the aforesaid level crossing.
Level crossings for railroads of the previously mentioned type are already known to the art. According to a known construction of the prior art the supporting of the outer plates, consisting of iron, is achieved through the agency of profile elements arranged at the road body, the profile elements being formed of metal, and whereby the outer plates tightly bear upon the metallic profile elements. When street or road vehicles, such as cars, trucks and so forth, continually pass over the railroad crossing, with these prior art constructions there occur vibrational oscillations which have very disadvantageous affects. An additional problem arises when the outer plates are not formed of iron, rather of concrete. Concrete plates are very sensitive to oscillations and due to vibrational effects it is easily possible for there to be formed fissures or cracks in the outer edges of the outer plates. Once such fissures are present then there exists the danger, especially in the pressence of large forces exerted by heavy vehicles rolling over the level crossing, that the plates will rupture, leading to disturbance in the roadway traffic.